


Ennakkoluulotauti

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Dialogue-Only, Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, dialogificci, huumoria, kaapista ulostulo
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Niin, no jos nainen on niin kuin päärynä niin mies on niin kuin banaani ja öö..."
Relationships: Dennis Creevey/Dean Thomas





	Ennakkoluulotauti

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2011. Tämä oli 100. Harry Potter -ficcini! Kirjoitettu Finin Kilahtaneiden kirjailijoiden helmikuun signu-haasteeseen. Inspiraatiota haettu 'sukkulan' silloisesta allekirjoituksesta: _"Jos nainen on kuin päärynä, niin muistuttaako mies sitten banaania?"_
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Se on vähän niin kuin omenat ja appelsiinit. Toisten mielestä omenat on parempia, mutta jotkut taas tykkää enempi appelsiineista."

"Minä tiedän, mutta—"

"Tai oikeastaan niin kuin päärynät ja banaanit."

"Anteeksi, mitä?"

"Niin, no jos nainen on niin kuin päärynä niin mies on niin kuin banaani ja öö..."

"— —"

"Tai tuota, no se on kuitenkin semmoinen juttu, että Dean on poika. Tai siis poikaystäväni on Dean. Eli siis seurustelen pojan kanssa. Jonka nimi on Dean."

"Mistä lähtien—"

"Kyllä kai se on ollut aina selvä juttu. Tai siis ei sitä ihan pienenä vielä ajatellut tämmöisiä, mutta sitten kun ajatteli niin huomasi, ettei tytöt oikein kiinnosta. Ei sillä ettenkö olisi yrittänyt!"

"Tytöt—"

"Nii-iin! Mutta kun ei ne tee minulle mitään! Tai tekihän Natalie tietysti, mutta... tarkoitan, että vaikka kuinka yritin, niin ei se tuntunut omalta jutulta."

"Natalie?"

"Se oli semmoinen pikkujuttu, kun kerran joululomalla... no, ei se ole nyt tärkeää. Nyt piti puhua banaaneista."

"Tuota, Dennis?"

"Tykkään Deanista tosi paljon! Ja me muutetaan yhteen kesällä! Teidän pitäisi olla iloisia että löysin jonkun niin mukavan."

"Dennis?"

"Ja vaikka Dean onkin musta, niin en halua, että häntä kohdellaan mitenkään kummallisesti—"

"Dennis!"

"Mitä?"

"Meistä _on_ mukavaa että olet löytänyt jonkun. Tämä Dean on varmasti herttainen poika, eikä hänen ihonvärillään ole tietenkään mitään merkitystä—"

"Niinkö? Oikeasti? Siis tarkoitan, että eikö haittaa vaikka Dean on poika? Eikö silläkään ole väliä, että me ei koskaan saada lapsia?"

"— —"

"Tai ainahan me voidaan adoptoida, mutta ei me olla vielä puhuttu sellaisesta, kun me ollaan vielä niin nuoria, mutta—"

"Dennis!"

"—tä?"

"Sinä olet seitsemäntoistavuotias! Ei tuossa iässä tarvitsekaan puhua jälkikasvusta!"

"Ai."

"Mutta kuten sanoin, on hauskaa että olet löytänyt itsellesi kumppanin. Yksi asia jäi vain ihmetyttämään..."

"Dean on töissä mainostoimistossa."

"Ahaa, sehän on kiva, mutta—"

"Hän on hurjan taitava piirtämään, hän on piirtänyt minutkin monesti, mutta en voi näyttää niitä koska—"

"Dennis!"

"— —"

"Mitä ihmeen tekemistä tällä on banaanien kanssa?"


End file.
